My Family!
by slygref15
Summary: Inuyasha had sent Kagome to her present time and haven't seen her in almost two in half year. What had happen to her and Who are those babies? IK
1. Why so much for me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, except for maybe those I made up!  
  
Everything is now done. The Shikon no Tama is now complete. Norako is dead. Everything is right and the evil has been defeated. And now it is early in the morning in the village and everyone is asleep in peace. Kagome is in the corner beside Shippo asleep. Inuyasha and Miroku are in the front sleeping. Sango isn't far from Kagome and Shippo, she is also asleep. Inuyasha awoke by an unusual sound followed by a terrible smell.  
  
"Miroku! Damn couldn't you hold it in! For goodness sake man that stinks!"   
  
"Sorry… I get a little gassy in the morning."   
  
"What's your excuse for other parts of the day… sheesh… Look I'm going to the river and take a bath and would you please try to get rid of the smell. Tell everyone I'm not far."   
  
"I'll tell them"  
  
Back in Kaede's home the girls and Shippo is still asleep. Miroku went inside to check on them. When Miroku accidentally stepped on Kagome's feet.  
  
"I'm sorry… I didn't see you there."  
  
Kagome stood up and stretch as a sign that she just woke up.   
  
"It's okay… What are you doing up so early?"   
  
"A little accident… I just came to check if you guys were awake."   
  
"Well now I am. Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"His in the River washing off. He told me to tell you that his not far."  
  
Miroku and Kagome the decided to go outside and go for a walk to get some fresh air. Miroku can sense that Kagome was not feeling to good but he didn't know why. So he let it be and aloud her to come to him instead of asking her.   
  
"Hey Miroku… Now that everything is settle and done… what do you think will happen to all of us… What do you think will come in all this… What do you think I should do?"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I mean now that were done… you know with all the shards and Narako is dead… What will happen to us? What should we all do, For example should I go back to my own time and continue my life or should I stay here and see what's here for me?"  
  
"For me I want to continue my life as a monk and see what I can do with me and Sango. See if can form a family here. I want to see if I can have a normal life now that everything is settle. But for your situation I really don't have an answer. My advice is that make a decision according to what your heart say and not what others tell you."   
  
"You know sometime you surprise me Miroku. I don't know what I'll do without you. But there is someone's opinion I need. You know."  
  
"Yes I know! Well all you have to do is find the right time to talk to him."   
  
Miroku and Kagome were walking when they suddenly realize that the river is right in front of them.   
  
"Well I'll leave you here to take care of some business."  
  
Kagome wave goodbye while Miroku walks away, she then started to walk by the riverside and saw Inuyasha just relaxing with his eyes close.  
  
(To herself) " I have never seen him so relax before, I guess this is what we were fighting for. Peace."   
  
She then walks to Inuyasha and sneak behind him.  
  
"Well your relax!" Kagome sneaking up on Inuyasha  
  
"Don't sneak up to me like that." Inuyasha jumping in surprise  
  
"I have never seen you so relax before… Should I be worried, I've never seen you like this."   
  
"Ha Ha Ha! Very Funny! What are you doing here? I thought you were all still sleeping?"  
  
"Well Miroku step on me and kind of woke me up! So me and him went for a little walk and talk."  
  
"Oh! So what were you two talking about?"   
  
"You know thing…Like what should I do now that my use here is done. I have no other reason to stay here anyway."  
  
Kagome sounding like she wasn't really needed.   
  
"So do you really feel your not needed here anymore." Inuyasha raising from the water then walking towards Kagome. He then came close enough that he looks like he's about to kiss her  
  
"What about…Shippo he needs you to look after him, he doesn't have anyone else." Sitting down after wards.  
  
"Oh! Well Shippo will understand. Beside Sango and Miroku can take care of him." Sitting down beside Inuyasha.  
  
"What about the Shikon no Tama now that it's all complete who's going to look after it." Inuyasha looking up in the clouds  
  
"Well again there's always Miroku, Sango, Kaede and You, Beside I thought you were going to use the Shikon to be a full pledge youkie."   
  
"Nope! I've decided I'll keep what I am, I'm pretty comfortable on what I am now might as well stay like this."   
  
"Oh! Well there you go."  
  
"Okay then since you have no other reason to stay here. It's up to if you want to live or not."   
  
"I…I… Are you sure there's no other reason for me to stay."   
  
"That's all I can think about."   
  
"You know all you had to stay was live… You know for a moment I thought you had a heart. I guess I was wrong."   
  
Kagome stood up and got ready to go.  
  
" I don't want to be the reason for your unhappiness Kagome. If you stay here I can't promise you anything. I don't want to separate you from your friend and family. I don't want to be that person to take all that from you. I know how it feels to lose everything. I don't' want to be the person that takes all that from you, I don't want you to feel the same hurt I felt. I love you that much to let you go."  
  
Kagome a little surprise to the words she just heard.   
  
"If you truly love me and wants me to be happy why are you trying separating me to the one thing I love. I… you're saying your love for me is the reason you're letting me go… Well then! My love for you is the reason I'm hanging on to you."   
  
Kagome then kneels back down to give Inuyasha a passionate kiss.  
  
"Why? Why would you give up so many things to be with me, Why?"   
  
" A lot of things I do, I will and would do for you. A bunch of stuff and other love I will give up to be with you. There are a lot of reasons… but reasons are just reasons… This I'm doing to fallow my heart and for it feel right."   
  
All was said while Kagome is looking at Inuyasha's golden eyes. Soon the two was lock in their passionate kiss with so much more.   
  
Continue…   
  
Pls. be nice, I've been watching Inuyasha for a long time but this is my first fanfic about them. I'm usually a Draco and Ginny fanfiction person. And I don't even bother to post those. If I get good reviews on this I'll post those up… Pls. Be Nice. 


	2. Marry me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… probably never will! *Sob*   
  
It was dark when both Inuyasha and Kagome return home. Miroku and Sango was sitting in the front porch of the hut when they both saw Inuyasha and Kagome coming towards them both in each others arm.  
  
"Where do you think those two have been?" Ask Miroku to Sango in an almost whisper.  
  
"I have no idea, but it look like they have come in an understanding."   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome come close to talk to both friends when Miroku then stands up and walk towards them.  
  
"I'm glad that you both are here, Now I can finally get this over with… Sit down both of you!' Miroku push Inuyasha and Kagome in the steps of the hut to sits them down.  
  
"Sango, I need you to stand up." Miroku reaches out his hand and Sango takes it while He pulls her up to stand.  
  
"Okay! I'm up, what is it you've been meaning to ask me since I woke up this morning but wanted to wait for those too."  
  
"All right… Here it goes… Sango this past year have been the hardest for you, it's been the hardest to all of us. Losing love ones are very hard to get over and I know that it will be hard to move on… I can never replace, or even try in this matter, the love you had for you family but I can however try and help… What I'm trying to say is that I love you Sango, I have always love you… let me help you heal the wound in your heart that the past have given you. I know your hurting I can feel it in your soul, so please let me in your heart and… and…"   
  
"And… And what Miroku?"   
  
"Marry Me!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha suddenly stood up, while Sango stood there with her eyes full of surprise and she looked like she was about to scream.   
  
"What am I to say? I… I…"   
  
"A simple yes would do just fine."   
  
'Well then… Yes… Yes Miroku I will marry you!"  
  
Kagome jumping up and down while talking very fast.  
  
"Oh! That was so sweet! Wasn't that sweet! Inuyasha wasn't that sweet! Gosh that was sweet!"   
  
"Okay Kagome it was sweet!"  
  
Miroku and Sango then kissed only parting for Sango to say;  
  
"This is the happiest day of my life."  
  
"When's the wedding?"  
  
"It's up to Sango, whenever she want it."   
  
Just then a two-headed spider demon jump out the forest   
  
"Give me the Shikon jewl or suffer the consequences."  
  
Inuyasha grabs the tetsiaga and jump to start fighting the demon. But then 2 more demons come and soon everybody was fighting. In all the commotion nobody has seen that Kagome was stab and was unconscious on the floor, bleeding very badly. Mean while Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango is fighting the demons. When finally they killed all of them.  
  
"Man I though they'll never die!"  
  
"Inuyasha! Sango! Come quick Kagome is hurt!"  
  
Inuyasha and Sango run to Miroku side to find a bleeding to death Kagome lying on the floor.   
  
"Put her on my back I'll rush her to Kaede!"  
  
And Soon Inuyasha is running and jumping trying to get Kagome to Kaede.  
  
"Kagome (Inuyasha to himself) don't you die on me, don't you die." Still running and leaping fast to get her help. Soon arriving at the village and going straight to Kaede's hut.  
  
"Kaede! Kagome's hurt!"  
  
"Have her lay down here. Inuyasha get hot water and a towel! Shippo hand me some bandage! Quick!"  
  
Inuyasha run to get the towel and hot water and get it beside Kaede. Kaede then send Inuyasha and Shippo out of the hut.  
  
"I can't leave! She needs me!"  
  
"I need you to get out so I can focus on what I'm doing."   
  
Inuyasha gave up and waited for Kaede outside. Miroku and Sango then arrives at the village.  
  
"Inuyasha! Is she all right! What happened?"  
  
"Yes! How is she? Where is she?"   
  
"She in the hut, Kaede is trying her best! (Aside) God I hope she's all right!"   
  
Continue…  
  
Sorry it's a little short and that it a cliffhanger. Don't worry though I'll update again tomorrow since it's the weekend. Thank for some of the review please continue and I'm open to suggestion just email me at xredpnayluvz149x@sbcglobal.net with your suggestion. 


	3. I'm so sorry!

Disclaimers I don't own Inuyasha or know anyone that own Inuyasha and probably never will. *Sob*   
  
It was getting late, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango wait outside the hut very impatiently.  
  
"What the hell is taking so long!"  
  
"Patience Inuyasha! You are not the only one that is worried! She is badly hurt and Kaede is doing her best to help her." Miroku almost in shouting voice.   
  
They wait for a couple of more minutes when Kaede came outside.  
  
"She going to be all right, she lost a lot of blood though she going to be out for quite long time."  
  
"That good at least she going to be all right!" Sango sigh in relief.  
  
Inuyasha then turn around and walked a couple of inches away from Miroku and Sango with a look of deep thinking in his face.   
  
"She's never going to be all right if she stayed here with me. Demons are going to be after the jewl and there going to be after her. She's not safe here!"  
  
"What are you saying Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looks at Sango and Miroku back and fort.   
  
"She going to protest if she's awake I'm going to carry her home and leave her to her mother, It's for her own good."  
  
"Inuyasha, you have no right to do that, She can make her own decision. She doesn't need you deciding for her!" Shippo tries to argue.  
  
"What her decision would be clouded by the love she feels for me. I can't see her hurt again in my account. She's going to be safe in her time."   
  
Inuyasha then turn to the hut and came out with an unconscious Kagome in his arm.  
  
"It's for her own good, She'll thank me for this one day, (aside) if we see each other again."   
  
In a couple of minutes after leaving the village Inuyasha arrives in front of the well, he jumps in and found himself in Kagome's time. Inuyasha brought Kagome in her bedroom then laid her down and kissed her lips.  
  
"I love you Kagome, I will always love you. Please forgive me!"   
  
Inuyasha goes downstairs to find that Kagome's mother and grandfather on the couch sitting.  
  
"Inuyasha, What are you doing here. Is Kagome all right!" Kagome's mother said worriedly.  
  
"She's all right, Look she can never go back to the feudal era without this (holding the jewl in front of him) I'm taking it. Please tell her that I love her and that this was for her own good. She might never forgive me but just remind her that I love her."  
  
"What are you saying Inuyasha, Kagome would want to come back. Please explain this to us." Grandpa {A/N: I don't know Kagome's grandpa's name.} trying to get things clear.  
  
Inuyasha the situation to Kagome's family and finish almost crying but held it to look strong but Kagome's mom {A/N: I don't know her name either.} notice and spoke.   
  
"Inuyasha, thank you for putting her safety first. I know how much you love her. And I know how much she loves you, I can see it in her face, This will hurt her both of you but I know how you feel. Come back to her when feel is right."  
  
Inuyasha starts to walk away.  
  
"Just promise me you will come back. I don't think my daughter can live knowing that she lost you forever."  
  
Inuyasha stops and turn his head halfway and enough to see his only his nose.   
  
"I promise to come back, but I don't know how long I will take. But I promise to come back."  
  
Inuyasha turns, goes outside, and leapt out of the house to the shrine that has the well inside it and left.  
  
The next day…  
  
Kagome awoke trying to see where she was, when she tried to get up her she felt that she had a wound. Then she remembered the things that happened just last night. When her vision cleared out she saw that she was in her room and that her mom was beside her and she was sleeping. Her mom starts to wake up and saw that Kagome was awake.   
  
"Mom! What am I doing home? Where's Inuyasha? Is he okay? What happened to the demons?"  
  
"Kagome come down and relax. Look you need your rest and I need you to sleep right now you'll need your strength with the news I have."  
  
"Mom! Is there something wrong? Should I be worried?"  
  
"No! No! It's okay honey, you sleep now and I'll be right here when you wake up!"  
  
Kagome had a hard time falling back to sleep. But her mom held her hand until she fell to sleep. In her dream she saw Inuyasha. They were in the dark place with pink leaves falling on them, at first he was in her arm and they were warm and happy together. Then all of the sudden Inuyasha was pull from her arm and he was pulled farther and farther away from her. She ran and ran but she couldn't reach him when she finally gave up and just lay there and cried. Then there was a warm feeling and she stop. For she felt a different kind of warm and happiness feeling she had never felt before.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long in updating. I have some things I'm dealing with at home and school. I'm going trough some big problems. But don't worry I'll still be updating and writing, it's the only thing that keeps my mind focus and takes my mind off the problem. Please leave reviews and suggestion if you want. I really appreciate it. 


	4. I don't think I can!

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Inuyasha! But I don't.  
  
Kagome woke up with a very bad stomachache. She 's been at home for about a week now but all she's been doing is stay in her bedroom and cry. Confusion, angered, and rejected are feelings that keeps hunting her at night when she lay awake and think about Inuyasha.   
  
Flashback   
  
Kagome sits on her bed while her mom explains things to her.  
  
"He want to protect you Kagome. What he did was an act of love. He doesn't want to see you hurt again for the count of the jewl and him. You have to understand that this isn't easy for him either. I sew his face before he left he was hurting too."  
  
"But why did he leave me. I told him that I couldn't live without him. I told him I loved him. Mom I just don't understand." Kagome said crying.  
  
"Honey! I know how you feel and believe me I know it hurt. I felt the same way when your father died. But the difference is he promised me that he'll come back. You just have to hang on baby! He will come back to you, he loves you that much."  
  
"Mom! I miss him already! I don't think I could! What am I going to do?"  
  
"Please baby! All I ask of you is to hang on. Let him come back here with you still here."  
  
"Mom, can I be alone right now."  
  
"Sure honey! I'll bring up food for you later."  
  
End Flashback  
  
And that's what she did. She been alone, not letting people in her room, just for food from her mother. She cried and cried. But when she woke up today she had a funny stomachache. When her mom came in and gave her food, she ate, but as soon as she was done she ran to the bathroom and threw up everything she just ate. Her mom, grandpa and her brother heard her throwing up.  
  
"Kagome, is everything okay. Kagome open this door this instance and let us in."  
  
"Its okay mom. I just ate my food to fast."  
  
"Are you sure Kagome, you don't need me to come in."  
  
"Its okay Mom! I would really rather be alone."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
When her family left she was alone once again. She went back to crying but the stomachache never went away. When she ate again that afternoon same thing had happen. She then started to worry.   
  
"Oh my gosh! Maybe the demon that hurt me had some side effect and its now just showing up. What if this could kill me? I don't care maybe I was meant to die! That not true I need to hang on, Inuyasha promise to come back to me."  
  
Then for the first time in a week she went downstairs.   
  
"Honey! Are you okay? I heard you throwing up again."  
  
"I'm not sure mom, I think the demon attack had some side effect and now is just showing up."  
  
"Maybe we should bring you to the doctor."  
  
"Yeah! I think that would be a good idea!"  
  
Kagome and her mom rode in the car and drove to the doctor.   
  
"It been a long time since I've been in a car."  
  
"Honey! I think you should try and relax. I have a feeling this isn't going to be a regular doctor visit."  
  
A/N: This is it for this chapter. I'm working on the 5th one right now. I think you all can guess what's going on and going to happen at the doctors. Please keep reviewing. I want to apologize that these chapters are so short, I'm just trying to keep some suspense in the story and breaking it down. And also it gives me time to think. 


	5. I'm what?

Disclaimers: I have a question! Do I have to do this everytime I write a chapter. Anyway… I don't own Inuyasha and bla… bla…bla…  
  
Kagome and her mom arrive at the doctor office and signed in. While they were waiting Kagome and her mom had some chance to talk.  
  
"Mom, I am so sorry that I've been shutting you guys out. It just hurt that Inuyasha left me without saying goodbye. He even took the jewl so I can never come back. He doesn't even care that I have friends that are going to need me there. All he could think off was himself."  
  
"Well that's not true. First of all he took you back here to protect you Kagome, he obviously loves you and is just trying to make sure you don't get hurt. And second his not leaving you he just doesn't when he'll be back. Who knows? Maybe he'll be back tomorrow."  
  
"Mom! Don't get my hopes up like that. But still that isn't an excuse for me bieng a jerk. I'm sorry if I acted like such a child."  
  
"Oh honey! As id you don't remember when your father died. I was up in our room crying and looking at old photo of us all together, grandpa had to take care of you and Sota for a whole month."  
  
"Yes! I do remember, I use to ask a lot when dad was coming back home."   
  
"And I never did know what to answer you with."  
  
"We will see you now!"   
  
Kagome and her mom stood up and followed the female nurse that came out the door. They walk trough a hallway and stop in front of the door with the number 14 on it.   
  
"Here is a cup with a lid and wipe. I will need a urine sample before you see the doctor. I will assume that you know what to do with the wipe. The bathroom is in the end of the hallway. Just keep the sample on top of the sink and I will be picking it up later. When you are done come back here. Mom you can wait in the room."  
  
Kagome took the bottle and walked to the bathroom and did her thing. When she was done she left the sample on top of the sink and walk back to room 14. In the room her mom was sitting in a chair and was waiting for her. In a couple of minutes the doctor walk in and greeted Kagome and her mom.  
  
"Good Afternoon! My name is Mrs. Hong. So how are you feeling Kagome."  
  
"Not so good. I woke up with a stomachache and everything I ate I throw back out. I don't know what happened to me."  
  
"Well then I suppose we can have a look. Lay down and let's see."  
  
Kagome lies down and lifted her shirt to wear her bra start and the doctor starts to feel her stomach. She was checking if there wasn't anything wrong with her,  
  
"Well, is there anything wrong with me?"  
  
"I cant find any problem here." The doctor still moving her hands and feeling all around Kagome's stomach.  
  
When the doctor was done Kagome gets up and was about to say something when the same nurse that walked them to the room showed up.  
  
"Mrs. Hong here is the result from the urine sample and I think its important that you see It before giving her any medication."  
  
The doctor took the results and looked it over. Kagome and her mom started to worry. Kagome started to think that it might be something that wasn't curable or worst. Exact same thought went through Kagome's Moms mind.  
  
"Is everything all right doctor. Is my daughter going to be okay?"  
  
"Kagome did you say that you woke up with stomach pain!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Did it go away when you ate."  
  
"No!"  
  
"And you did say that you threw up everything you ate?"  
  
"Yes, Yes did!"  
  
"Doctor are you going to tell us what is going on." Kagome's mom said impatiently.   
  
"According to the result here from your urine sample. Kagome your pregnant!"  
  
"I'm what?" "She what?" both women shouting in surprise.   
  
A/N: Now that was a shock. Tell me everybody saw that was coming. Anyway thanks for all the nice reviews. Pls. continue reviewing. It very encouraging 


	6. Author's Note

Author notes: Guys I am so sorry for all the grammar error. I write this story so fast and I haven't had time to go over it before updating it. I'll change make the changes when I read this story to my younger brother for his bedtime story. And here are some answers to people questions: How long have Kagome's been pregnant? Kagome have been pregnant for about 2 weeks, she didn't go to the doctor to see if she was pregnant she went because she felt ill. Did Inuyasha have sex with Kagome? Yes they did "it" you can kind of have to catch that part by yourself, if you reread the end of the 1st chapter and the begging of the 2nd "they had a passionate kiss with so much" then I skip to the part when they went home late. See they went to the river early in the morning and came back already late. Now what happened between those times, catch my drift? ;-) How old is Kagome in my story? Well, The last episode I watch she was 16, I figure they been fighting the badies for about 2 ½ and she's now just turn 18. I'm writing the 6th chapter as you read this so pls. Hang on I will update put up chapter 6,7, and probably 8 today. And oh yeah I'm making some changes in the plot. And Im sorry guys if I dont update soon I work during the weekend now and I have lots of homework during the week days. 


	7. She's too young!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other character except the one's I made up.  
  
"According to your urine test Kagome you are pregnant."  
  
"What? No that can't happen my daughter is to young to be pregnant. She only turned18 a couple of month ago, she hasn't even finish high school yet..."  
  
Kagome's mother stood up while screaming and shooting.  
  
"Mom would you please calm down. Your panicking isn't going to do us any good."  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Higarashi please calm down."  
  
"You want me to calm down! You want me to calm down! No! No! You can't tell me to calm down! I just found out my daughter, my only daughter, who I thought was still a virgin, is pregnant. No I will not calm down."   
  
"Please Mrs. Higarashi I need you to calm down. I know this is a difficult task but I need to examine and check Kagome out."   
  
Mrs. Higarashi calmed down and sat back down in her chair.   
  
"Okay much better, Kagome I need you to tell me when your last menstrual period was."  
  
"It was last month."  
  
"When was the last time you had sex."  
  
Kagome suddenly looked up and gave Kagome a disappointed look. It was one of those questioning look, a look that asks her how many tines had she done it.   
  
"My first and last time was a week ago." Kagome answered while looking at her mother and then the doctor.   
  
"With who?"  
  
Kagome then suddenly look hurt. Her mom saw the hurt on her daughter's face and took over.  
  
"It was with her 'boyfriend' they had an on and off again relationship. He had left her with me for he had some business to take care of but he will be back."  
  
"Well Kagome I will be guessing that your gonna be going through this pregnancy alone. If you decide to go through it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"In this early period of pregnancy you have a choice of having the baby or giving it up. In other words abortion."   
  
A/N: I'm not really sure that's Higarashi is Kagome's last name so let's all just pretend. I know that the chapter is very short I just wanted to get it out of the way. 


	8. We'll go through this together!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine! And would never be mine.   
  
The room was silent for what seem like eternity.  
  
"Doctor can you gave us a minute to talk."  
  
"All right! I'll be back in a couple of minutes."  
  
The doctor stood up and left the room. It was silent once again until Kagome stood up and started to walk back and forth.  
  
"Mom I am so sorry, I never thought I would get pregnant my first time. I swear mom it was only once and it was only with Inuyasha. I didn't mean to cause this… Please Mom don't be mad…"  
  
"Okay, Okay Kagome calm yourself down." Mrs. Higarashi sits down and sits her daughter down too. "Honey look I was never mad. I was just a bit surprise. Look baby I know you're in love with Inuyasha and he's in love with you and what you both did was an act of love. And what you did was not wrong and what you have was made with love. I never doubt for one second that Inuyasha was the father of the baby you're carrying."  
  
"Mom… the day Inuyasha left me, the day I felt him go I dreamt a dream. I dreamed that Inuyasha was taken from me, he was pulled away from my reach as he went farther and farther. I felt so alone all I wanted to do then was cry and die on that very spot. Then there was this feeling a feeling I never felt before. I then felt loved again. It was love like no other, it was a different kind of love. It was warm and happy at the same time. It was… It was…"  
  
"A mothers love for her child. A love likes no other a love that will always be there. One that will never go away like the love I have for you and Sota."  
  
"Mom… I don't know how long Inuyasha will be gone or if his ever going back for me but Mom I need someone to love. Inuyasha left me a big whole in my heart I need someone to fill it in with."  
  
"Kagome, I never wanted you to give up the baby, honey, it has always been your choice if you wanted to keep the baby or not."  
  
"You mean your okay with me keeping the baby."  
  
"Now why would I be in a way of something that will keep you happy. Beside I've always thought abortion was murder."  
  
Kagome stood up and ran to her mom. Mrs. Higarashi also stood up and gave her daughter a hug. The mother and daughter stood there both have tears of joy in their eyes.   
  
"Look Kagome we have to go through this together honey, its going to be a hard process and we will have some difficulties but don't worry honey! We will go through this and in the end life will be good once again."  
  
"You are the greatest Mom in the whole world! I love you!"  
  
"Oh! Honey I love you too. And I'm going to be a grandmother."  
  
"I wonder what Sota and Grandpa would say"  
  
"But remember Kagome having a baby would need a lot of responsibility and hard work. I am just glad your finishing high school in a couple of months. And…"  
  
Mom can we talk about this later… Lets just enjoy this and live for the moment!"  
  
"Okay! Fine but we'll have a serious talk later!"   
  
The doctor then came in a couple of minutes later and started to talk to Kagome and her mom about what to expect in her pregnancy and what to do about some of the bad situation. But Kagome is lost in her thoughts about the baby she is carrying and the one person that gave her this blessing. Deep inside she was still thinking that Inuyasha would never come back for her, but then she started to think that maybe this baby is the one guarantee that Inuyasha would come back to her. Then again now she doesn't care anymore for she now had found happiness again.   
  
A/N: All right I promise the next chapter would be much longer. 


	9. All this dam Flashbacks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and would probably never will. But I still love it!   
  
8 months later…  
  
Kagome is in the hospital lying down on the hospital bed while she thinks back to the last couple of months she's been pregnant. Kagome lying on her back with her very big stomach pointing on the air. Her mom is sitting beside her and holding her hand. Kagome had been trying to go to sleep for a couple of hour now but she cant for all she think about is the babies that are about to come out of her. She then started to think back.   
  
Flashback  
  
After 3 months of bieng pregnant Kagome is about to walk the stage to her graduation. She is about to finish High School. Kagome is siting down while the row in front of her stands up and walks to the stage. When the row was almost finish Kagome's row stood up and walked to the stage, Kagome's stomach isn't so big yet but big enough to show a small bulge on here gown. Kagome walk from her row to the stage. She waits till the principal calls her name.  
  
"Ayako Harano  
  
Kelvin Hegami   
  
Kagome Higarashi"  
  
Kagome walk to the stage and across it with ease. The principal gives her the diploma and shakes her hand then Kagome grabs the string hanging on her hat and switches it to the other side. She smiles and takes some pictures. She then walked to her row and sits back down. She looked at the audience and saw her mom, grandpa, and Sota on the bench all looking happy. On the while she sat there she thought how perfect this would be if Inuyasha and her friends were there, then she touch her small but growing belly and thought "at least my baby is here." The ceremony ended and she met with her family. When she found them all running towards her and giving her a hug when they finally reached her. Sota was the first to approach her.  
  
"Hey! You finally graduated. I thought since you've been always gone to the feudal era that your were going to repeat the 12th grade at least twice."  
  
"Well you know what little brother. I am finish while you still have 4 years to go."  
  
Kagome said very jokingly. Mrs. Higarashi approaches Kagome with tears on her eyes.  
  
"Mom why are you crying? This is suppose to be a happy moment."   
  
"Oh Kagome! I am happy! These are tears of joy. Your grandpa and me are so proud of you. If your father would see you now he'll be so proud of you too. I love you so much."  
  
"Thanks mom! Man look your making me cry too." Kagome said whipping of the tears on her eyes.  
  
"Picture!" Sota shouted holding up the camera. She then stood close to her family and they stood close to her family and they took turn taking some picture. She then left her family for the moment to take pictures with some of her friends. She never had so much fun in such a long time. This is even better than when she went to the prom with Hojo. She never felt so normal (beside the fact that she was pregnant.) She laughed and celebrated. The she went home to celebrate some more with her family. She thought what more can she ask for.   
  
End Flashback  
  
Kagome's mom started to wake up and notice that her daughter was not sleeping.  
  
"Honey you need to sleep. You'll need the rest to deliver those babies."  
  
"I know Mom, but I can't stop thinking about how this would be much better if Inuyasha was here let alone know about it. Mom you don't think Inuyasha had forgotten about me. You think he still loves me. When is he coming back?"  
  
"Honey! Come down you cant do this right now you have to deliver those babies in a couple of hours. Try and get some sleep honey! Don't worry I'll be here the whole time."  
  
Kagome's mom garbs her hand and Kagome desperately tried to get some sleep. In a couple of hours she started to feel a little sleepy when she then started to think back. She fell asleep with the thoughts and dreamed about them.  
  
A/N: More flashback next chapter I promise the next chapter is much better. Please review some more and wait for the next chapter.  
  
Preview of next chapter: Kagome: "I'm having how many?"  
  
Try and guess…It's already written I just have to type it and post it online. 


	10. Another Author's Note! Sorry no update y...

Aouthor's Note: Hey guys I am so sorry I havent update in a while. I lost all my stories when I had to reboot the computer Im typing in   
  
the new chapter now and slowly doing some at a time becuase I have to many work to be done at school and work but I promise you wont  
  
have to wait to long! And guys thank for all the reviews Its really incouraging. 


	11. How many? OHG!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… so no suing   
  
Kagome had just fallen to sleep when her mom woke up right beside her. She looks up in her daughter and she thought of the time when she was the one giving birth to her. You know that wasn't so long ago and now she was the one giving birth. Mrs. Higarashi didn't notice it but she had tears coming down her eyes but when she did she wasn't sure if the tears were for joy or hurt. Joy for her daughter seems happy once again and hurt for she is losing her in such a young age.  
  
"I thought I had more time of you being my baby Kagome." Mrs. Higarashi whispers to herself.   
  
She then look at her daughter sound asleep and started to think of what she was dreaming about. Is she planning for the future, is she thinking about the babies that are about to come out of her, is she thinking about Inuyasha again, or is she just wondering if he will come back to her. Oh how much she wanted to know right now what her daughter is thinking or dreaming about. She just wanted to take all her pain away and just be the one being hurt instead of her, be the one deliver the children so that Kagome doesn't have to go through so much pain. She wish she could do that, how much she wish she could do that.   
  
In the while Kagome is dreaming about another flashback that came to her head.   
  
Flashback  
  
Kagome had been pregnant for 5 months now but she looked so big that people would think that she was at least 8 months along. Kagome and her mom are about to got to the doctor's office and get her monthly check up. But this time is different, this time was special. She will get to see her baby, she was getting an ultra sound. Even thought Kagome is exited her mom was kind of scared. Kagome was getting to big to be having just one baby but she kept it to herself not wanting to scare the life out of her pregnant daughter. And so Kagome and her mom gets in the car and start to drive.   
  
"Mom I think it time that we start looking for names and trying them out."   
  
"Well first of all I think it's more important now that we find out the sex of the baby, you do want to know the sex of the baby right?'  
  
"Of course I want to know, who wouldn't want to know."  
  
Kagome looks at her exited daughter and told her a story.  
  
"Well, when I was pregnant with you me and your dad didn't want to know if you were going to be a girl or a boy we were just to happy that we were going to have a child, and we wanted to be surprise. Oh I remember when you came out you were the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen. Your dad and me were so happy, I never thought we could be so happy. Then you opened your little eyes and stared right at e and I saw the glow in it, that when I told myself that as long that I have you and your beautiful eyes I would never be unhappy again. That happiness was doubled when I had Sota."  
  
Kagome just sat there staring at her mom and absorbing every last words she was saying and when she was finish Kagome answered.  
  
"Oh mom that was such an amazing story I wish that I'll feel the same way with my baby."  
  
"Honey of course you will every mother feels the same way with their children As soon as you see your baby's face and stare at his… or her little eyes you will have no doubts."  
  
Kagome didn't notice they were at the doctors until they finally parked. She got out of the car and started to walk toward the doctor's office and went in. She sat down on a chair while her mom sin her in. She got comfortable when women sat down beside her.  
  
"Hello my name's Sharon!"  
  
"Hi! I'm Kagome. Wow! Your pretty big now, How far are you along?"  
  
"I'm in my last check up I'm 8 months along. What about you, you look like you're on your 8th month too?"  
  
"Oh no! I'm only on my 5th month, does it look like I am."  
  
"Wow, Let just say I was so much smaller when I was on my 5th month."  
  
"Yeah! Sometime I wonder how big this baby's going to be. Oh well maybe today I'll find out."  
  
"Kagome Higarashi! He doctor will see you now."  
  
"That's me! Good luck on the rest of your pregnancy."  
  
"You too. You're going to need it."  
  
Kagome followed the nurse that called her in and she walked through a small hallway. She then arrives in a room. She sat down on the examining chair and waited for the nurse to leave.   
  
"The doctor will see you in a couple of minutes. Did you want me to send your mother in."  
  
"Yes please! Thank you!"  
  
The nurse left to get to get her mother. She waited until her mom came in. Then in a few more minutes the doctor came in.   
  
"Good afternoon Ms and Mrs. Higarashi how are we today."  
  
"Were fine just a little exited that all."  
  
"All right lets begin the check up."  
  
The doctor instructed Kagome to lie down in the examining table. The doctor then started to examine her and felt her stomach and check on the baby. The she notices something. She also looked at her chart and saw that she was only 5 months along but she was so big.   
  
"Kagome had we ever talked about multiply babies."  
  
"No! Why what wrong?"  
  
"Nothing it just it can be a possibility and you being so big at this time. There is a high risk that if we take a look at the ultra sound that we might find more than one baby."   
  
"Oh my! It never even went through my mind about multiply babies. Oh shit!"  
  
"What's wrong Ms Higarashi?"  
  
"It's nothing. Can we please have moment alone for a while."  
  
"Sure, I have to go get the Ultra sound machine anyway, I'll be back in a couple of min."   
  
The doctor step out of the room and Kagome and her mom started to talk.  
  
"Oh my gosh mom. Inuyasha is a dog demon."  
  
"So Kagome, even I knew that what is that got to do with anything."  
  
"Mom dog are more likely to reproduce in large numbers, the doctor is right I might have more than one baby in me right now. No wonder I was so big. I always thought it was because I'm eating to much."  
  
"Well now we have more problems. How many are there going to be?"  
  
"We find out as soon as the doctor come back in."  
  
In no time the doctor came in the door with a machine that look like a mini TV and a microphone. The doctor put the machine beside Kagome.  
  
"Okay! Did you guys have enough time to talk or can we see the baby or babies now?"  
  
"Let come see them." Mrs. Higarashi answered.  
  
The doctor turned on the machine and took the oddly looking microphone in his hand. She told Kagome to left up her dress. She put the gel in the bottom of her stomach and put on headphone. She started to circle and listen for the baby.   
  
"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!"  
  
"What that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Well, It means I found your baby or should a say babies."   
  
"So there is more than one baby in there."  
  
"There is certainly more than one, would you like to know how many?"  
  
Kagome sigh and took a depth breath. "Okay, tell us!"  
  
"You're having four!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widen and her mom fainted. The doctor shouted for a nurse and the nurse came running in and stared to fan Mrs. Higarashi. When Mrs. Higarashi woke up she went beside her daughter.   
  
"Are you going to be okay with this Kagome?"  
  
"Mom! Four! Four babies! Oh my gosh! Four!"   
  
"Kagome? Are you okay?"  
  
Mrs. Higarashi held her daughter had.  
  
"Oh no mom, I'm fine just a little shock! Can I got through this doc?"  
  
"Well Kagome your fine! Since you've been going to check up and I see that your healthy your body will hold and nutrient this babies just fine you just need to continue that."  
  
"Well that a relief! Thanks doc!"  
  
"So do you want to listen to the babies heart?"  
  
"Yeah sure! And doc is there anyway we can find out right now what the babies sex are going to be?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
The doctor open the machine backs up and took off the headphone. She ordered Kagome to lie back down and to put her dress back up again. As soon as the doctor put the devise on Kagome's stomach she heard a heart beat.   
  
"That's baby number one." She moves the devise to a different location to find the babies and found the second baby. "That's baby number 2!" moves again. "Baby number 3" and again and found the last baby "baby number 4"  
  
The doctor opens the little TV and they all saw a black and white image.   
  
"Well as you see here are the four babies. Now four the sex." The doctor examines the image.   
  
"Okay looks like baby number one is a boy, baby number two is a girl, number three is a girl and… number four is a boy. Wow exact number!"  
  
"That's amazing! Thanks a lot doc."  
  
"Yes well your welcome. You can leave now and I'll see you next month to decide the delivery date. (Started to walk stops and turn around again) And good luck with coming up with name for all four."  
  
The doctor leave and soon Mrs. Higarashi and Kagome come out of the hospital and went in the car.  
  
"Wow four babies!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
Kagome wake up with a painful contraction and also woke up her mom.  
  
"Hi Mom!"  
  
"Hi Honey! How you doing? You okay?"  
  
"Yeah! Just a little exited. Soon will have four babies in our hands!"  
  
"Yeah! Wonder if they'd have dog ears and claws?"  
  
"Mom don't say that!"  
  
"Just wondering!"  
  
Kagome then started to get another contraction.  
  
"Mom can you call the doctor…"  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter it took me a long time to type for I had always had to put it on hold. I'll try and gets the other chapter up I already wrote it and just have to type it. Anyway the next chapter will talk about Kagome giving birth then guess who comes back… that right Inuyasha. I wonder how he'll react you'll just have to wait and find out. Pls. Send review I don't care what you have to say about it form this is really good or man you suck at writing you should stop and give up on it and stump your writing dreams for you suck, as long as you leave me reviews. I just want to have a clue how many people read my stuff and how many is interested so maybe I can start putting some of my harry potter fanfics up. And thanks to all that's been sending me review you all are such an inspiration to me. 


	12. I miss her I miss him

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all the other character… just the one I made up of course.  
  
2 hours later  
  
Kagome is in the delivery room with her mom and there is a bunch of doctors around her wearing blue.  
  
"Okay! Mrs. Higarashi we are ready to operate just please tell us if you feel anything hurting."  
  
"Yeah! Mom please stay beside me! I don't want to do this alone."  
  
"Don't worry Kagome I'll be here the whole time."  
  
A/N: Guys I don't really know what they do in a C section so basically all that I'm writing is a bunch of things I saw in a show at TLC a baby story so don't be mad if I write something not wrong.   
  
The doctor started to cut Kagome stomach but amazingly enough she didn't feel a thing. The doctor started to make the cut wide and got one of the baby.  
  
"Okay! I got baby number one and I a boy." The doctor held him to show Kagome and her mom then gave him to the nurse to clean up and the doctor went back to Kagome.  
  
"And baby number 2 is a boy." Once again the doctor held him and showed Kagome and her mom then gave him to the nurse.  
  
Then he proceeds to get the two girls.   
  
"Baby number 3 is a healthy baby girl." Showed her to Kagome and her mom and gave her to the nurse.   
  
"Come on Kagome one more and there complete." Her mom encourages her.   
  
"Okay! And…I… got baby number 4." Showed her to Kagome and her mom and let the baby be cleaned up.   
  
The nurse gave Kagome one of her baby boy and she was amaze on how he didn't have dog-ears or fur in that matter. Kagome's mom then went to check the baby the nurse asked if she wanted to cut their cord.   
  
"Mom!" shouted Kagome.  
  
"Yes Hon!"   
  
"How are they. 40 fingers, 40 toes, claws, any dog ears."  
  
"No! There is nothing wrong with them. They are all perfect."  
  
Kagome then relax and she fell asleep. When she woke up she was back in her room. She looked down and she saw that her stomach was back to normal of course it's a little fatter than before but hey she can worry about that later. In a couple of minutes her mom came in.  
  
"Hey you how you doing?"   
  
"I'm fine! How are the babies?"  
  
"There fine as soon as you can get up we can go and see them but for now you need you rest."   
  
Kagome then stated to go to sleep when all of the sudden Inuyasha pop in her mind. It's been a long time since she actually thought about him. Now that she was thinking straight she can't help but be mad at him for missing the birth of their children when she know that she he doesn't even know about him. But at the same time she can't help but miss him and wonder if he would be happy if he found out that they had a child or at this point children. How is he, does he still think about me, wonder is he'll be happy to know that we had children, wonder if his happy at all, this thought all went through Kagome's head while she pictured Inuyasha beside her. What she didn't know is that Inuyasha back in the feudal era was miserable without her.  
  
Feudal Era   
  
Inuyasha is sitting on top of the tree when Sango called up to him.  
  
"Inuyasha when are you coming down to eat don't worry I don't think any demon would show up if you just come down and eat for a while."  
  
Inuyasha knew that but he wasn't up there to keep a look at tonight he was up there to think to think. Just think about everything and anything particular but all he can come up with is Kagome. Its been so long since the last time he had touch her, so long the last time she had touch him. He had been missing her so bad but he didn't want to risk her life and go back to her. He had even thought once that he would just go an take a peak but he change his mind knowing his weakness would come down on him and ask her to come back with him. So for the past year almost he what he did was fight fight and fight. He fought of demon and other thing to protect the shikon no tama. When there is no demons or monster to fight he would sit in a tree and think but thinking never got him anywhere.  
  
Sango shouted again. "Inuyasha you better get your dog butt down her before I go up there and get you."  
  
"Sango you can just try with your stomach that big from pregnancy you couldn't even hug the tree."  
  
"Want to try me?"  
  
Inuyasha concerned for his friend shouted back down. "I'm coming down! Watch out!"  
  
He jumps off the tree and landed right beside Sango.   
  
"Okay! I'm down! Is lunch ready?"  
  
"Lunch? What are you talking about? It's already dinner you were up there for so long you missed lunch!"  
  
"Yeah Well! I lost track of time!"  
  
"What were you doing up there?"  
  
"Keeping a look out for demons!"   
  
"No! It looked like you were thinking! Thinking about her again."  
  
"Yeah! I miss her Sango. I thought by now I would at least get use to not being with her but I cant She still hunts my dream at night and she all I think about. I don't know what to do?"  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! Of course you still miss her. You still love her and I'm willing to bet she still loves you. Why don't you just get her or at least go and see her. We all miss her why don't you ask her to come back."  
  
"See Sango I cant do that, She'll be in danger here and it's not safe for her. Beside she might be happy being home now being a regular teenager and us not bothering her anymore. For all we know she might have moved on already and forgotten all about us."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha I thought you knew Kagome a little more well than that. Kagome wouldn't just forget about us that soon because she wasn't just our friend she was our family. She loved us just like family and loved being part of that family. And you she loved you so much that it would be hard just to forget about you. She loves you that much. I wouldn't be surprise if she thinking about you right this moment."  
  
"You think so Sango! But what about the fact that she might be mad at me for leaving her with her mom?"  
  
"Oh Inuyasha she is not the only one mad at you for doing that but we all manage to forgive you. She still loves you, you arrogant git she will get over that the second you say I love. Beside Kagome would understand that you were trying to protect her. But once again I would have to say that she loves you. Anyway we better get back and eat our dinner before Miroku and the kids eat it all."  
  
Inuyasha and Sango walks back to the hut and had some dinner. At the end of dinner Inuyasha went to Sango and said. "I thought about what you said and I promise I would go and see her as soon as I know she will be safe but don't expect that soon cause I could tell you know it wont be for a little while."  
  
"That's all I wanted to hear Inuyasha."  
  
A/N: Next chap we find out the name of the four babies. But seriously guys I cant think of any name for them anybody who wants to help me come up with there names and Sango and Miroku's kids too e-mail me your suggestion at xredpnayluvz149x@sbcglobal.net or my aim is x2playxpnay06x. Or you can just leave it in the review area. Speaking of reviews please leave reviews. Maybe in a chapter or two Inuyasha comes and get Kagome.  
  
Preview:  
  
Inuyasha jumps out of the well and run to Kagome's window. He notice that all of Kagome's things are gone and there sleeping is her younger brother Sota. Inuyasha jumps in and woke up Sota.   
  
"Sota wake up!"  
  
"Mom five more minutes!"  
  
"Sota wake up! Its me Inuyasha!"  
  
"Inuyasha." Sota immediately shot up and woke up.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I want to see Kagome…"  
  
Will Inuyasha find out that he has kids through Sota, and where is Kagome and the babies had she really moved on and forgotten about Inuyasha. Find out in the Next chapter of the story.   
  
A/N: And thanks to Bill for pointing out about the Inuyasha and Sashy situation. I kind of knew that just wanted to spice things up a bit. I'm sorry if I miss it up a bit for you. 


	13. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey guys I just realize that my title doesn't really match my story anymore. You will not believe how many times I rewrote this thing. So I decided to change the title. The title would be from my son to My Family. I know it's corny but if you have better title your opinion is more than welcome to me. So please send me your idea. E-mail once again is xredpnayluvz149x@sbcglobal.net or my aim is x2playxpnay06x or leaves it in the review. 


	14. Hush My Little one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and probably never will. So no suing.   
  
Its has been two years since Kagome had seen or heard from Inuyasha. She was starting to wonder if he'd ever come back for her. Will I have to raise my 4 children alone? Will they ever get to meet their father? Who will help her to raise them? These were all the things that Kagome had in her mind and was worried about. She thought of this often while looks at her babies and saw how beautiful they are and thought how she would never had gone this long without them. But she still missed him and everyday hoped that he would come back and get her. Kagome is in a dark room looking down on the quads. They were all sleeping and quite. These are the few moments that they were all quite. They're usually all crying or one is crying and the others fallow. Kagome is in a room that looks like is in the second floor. When she was sure that the quads were asleep she went outside to go get something to eat. She kept the door open so if one starts to wake she can go get him or her before all of them wakes up. She starts to go to the fridge to get something to eat when her mothers instinct kicks in and she saw from the open door that Kiona had woken up and was moving around. She then closes the fridge door and went back to the room and picks her up. She carries one of her daughter out of the room and started to rock her and sang her a little poem with a bit of melody.  
  
Hush my little one  
  
For here I am  
  
Sleep my little babe  
  
For here I come  
  
The sun has set  
  
And night has fall  
  
But here I am   
  
With you to hold  
  
Hush my little one   
  
For here I am   
  
Sleep my little babe   
  
For here I come  
  
No more fears for you to have   
  
No more tears for you to shed  
  
I will hold you in my arms  
  
Hold you dear with all my heart  
  
So hush my little one  
  
For here I am   
  
Sleep my little babe  
  
For here I come  
  
So sleep my little one  
  
Till morning comes  
  
When Kagome had ended her song Kiona had fallen back to sleep. Then went back inside the room to put her little girl back to her cradle with her sister Kyra. She puts her down and looks back down on her beautiful daughters with their amazing black hair and cute little nose. Then turns to look at her handsome little boys, Shibel and Sebell, with their silky gray hair and small little mouth. She loved all her children for they all remind her of Inuyasha from their little ears to their hair. And when the babies were awake they had the must beautiful gold eyes. And every time she looks at them she can almost feel Inuyasha beside her. The babies seem all normal except for one thing, claw like sharp nails. She would cut them and cut them but they always seem to grow back out. Oh well! She knew they would have those kinds of features anyway. At least they didn't have dog-ears. She just wishes those things didn't get them in trouble when they're a little older. When she was sure that they were all asleep, she went back out to continue on what she was about to do before Kiona was woke up. She grabbed something to eat and sat back down and started to talk to herself.  
  
"If only he knew he had such beautiful children!"  
  
She said to herself and wondered some more again.  
  
A/N: Okay people! I am sorry I haven't updated for so long. I had computer problem and couldn't get back online.   
  
To answer Tomoe15 question I titled it My Son in the beginning for I was planning to just have one baby but I decided to change the plot but the title didn't fit anymore so yeah! That's the story behind the title changing.   
  
Pls. leave review but if you have nothing good to say don't say anything at all. I'm a pretty nice person but if somebody tries to mess with me believe me I will fight back.   
  
Anyway I felt sorry for you people that been waiting for so long for update so I wrote this little story of Kagome and the babies to try and satisfy your hunger. I will be updating the next chapter as soon as I can get my laptop working. Pls. wait for it! Also tell me if you like the lullaby, I wrote it myself. I never wrote a song before but lots of poem so if it sound kind of poemy and not so songy well that's the reason. And have a little patience I will update as soon as I can. Thank you!   
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Thank to everybody's name suggestions it really help for I couldn't think of names at all. Especially Sierra, thanks for the name list as you can see all the babies are name from your list. Thank you all, I will also be using more names for Miroku and Sango's children. 


	15. Finally!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! So anyone who wants to sue probably won't get anything!

From behind the bush two figure watch as Inuyasha stares at the well in front of him.

"You think he'll do it this time?" Sango turn to ask her husband a question that he can't answers.

"I really don't know! Inuyasha is so unpredictable sometimes! But he has been here every free time he has and just sit there and stare at that well." Miroku answers.

"I sure I know what his thinking right about now!" Sango say as she turns her head again to look at Inuyasha.

For a while now Inuyasha had been coming back to the well and just stare at it, trying to think of what he should do next. 

"(_Thinking) _Maybe I should go back now and get her, I mean I did say that I would be back when I think it safe for her to get back. It pretty safe now, we don't get so much demon attack anymore. But what if she moved on. What if she doesn't want to come back, I'm sure she was pretty piss when I left her. But I did it out of love for her, I didn't want her to get hurt anymore she already had plenty of that. What if she doesn't love me anymore. No Sango is right If she really loves me the way that I love her she would never forget and she would forgive. And I'm sure that she also misses Sango and Miroku and would love to see all there children. You know what I'm going to do I will go back and get Kagome back." Inuyasha stands up and starts to get in the well.

"Look Miroku he's going in. He's going to get her back!" Sango said pretty excitedly as they both saw Inuyasha Jumps into the well. As soon as they saw he was gone and made sure he wasn't coming back they got out of the bush and went in front of the well. 

"Well its about time! We should go back to the village and have feast to honor Kagome's return!" Miroku starts to go back but notice that Sango wasn't moving from her spot in front of the well.

"What's wrong my sweet?" Miroku ask.

"Well what if she doesn't go back with him or he change his mind and return with out her!" Sango sounding very much worried. 

"Oh Sango (_Turning back to get beside her and hug her waist) _For as long as we known Inuyasha and Kagome they have love and cared about it other. They didn't show it often enough to each other but they do. As for Inuyasha not bring her back, he isn't that foolish for almost two years now there wasn't a waking moment he would not be thinking about her. And I'm sure Kagome is the same way and would be thrilled to come back with him." Miroku sounding very assuring.

"Miroku sometime it scares me that you know so much about me and our friends." Sango say as she lean to Miroku for support.

"Its just one of the many gifts I have." Miroku said as they both turn to head to the village to give the good new

****

At the Future…

As transported to the future he notice that the well was pretty dark. He look up and saw that there was a something on top of the well. He broke through it quickly and got out. He looked around and saw that the little shrine that kept the well was somehow different. As he observe more he can see what was different, yes now he can see, they let go of it. The shrine was dirty and everything was dusty and a lot of the board was broken and it stank. The only door and exit of the place was shut close and bolted down. He got out of the place as soon as he can and run to the house in front of it. He run to the window that he knew was Kagome's. The window that he last climb and deserted Kagome, the place that he last saw Kagome's beautiful face. Since it was dark people did not notice a dog like creature climbing around and sneaking around like a robber. Inuyasha climb the wall that he knew lead to Kagome's window and climbed the window. As he took a sit on the window frame he notice another difference. The room, her bed was no longer there, the desk, her lamp, and everything else. Her smell isn't there either. As he look around he notice that there was a new bed on the room and someone was lying on top of it. He couldn't recognize who it was but his stench smelled familiar. As he got closer he notice that the body lying on the bed was Kagome's little brother Sota. He got a little closer to him and started to shake him to wake.

"Sota wake up!" Inuyasha whisper trying to wake him.

"Mom five more minute!" Sota mumbles as he begin to wake up.

"Sota wake up! Its me Inuyasha!" Inuyasha still trying to wake him up.

"Inuyasha !" Sota's eyes shot open and jump out of bed and Inuyasha also jump back.

"What are you doing here? What I'm I saying I know what your doing here! You want to see Kagome!"

Inuyasha look around the room some more.

"What exactly happened here? Where's Kagome? Why are her stuff not in her room? Is she alright?" Inuyasha looking at Sota and backing him up with every question.

"Relax Inuyasha! She's alright, she just moved… Look I don't think I'm the right person to be telling you this. Why don't tell you where she lives now and you two can both catch up!"

"Alright!" Inuyasha answered feeling better knowing that Kagome was safe.

"(_aside_) And boy do you have some catching up! (To Inuyasha) Okay, I'll go grab my sweater and will go!"

"Okay!"

As Sota grabs his sweater, Inuyasha had a moment to himself.

"_(thinking) _What if she moved because this house reminded her of me? What if she hates me? What if she moved in with someone? Or her new boyfriend? What if she's already married?" Inuyasha had all this thoughts flouting around his head. Sota then came back to see Inuyasha standing in front of the window with a worried look.

"Inuyasha! We can go! But before will you tell me what's wrong with you?" Sota asked.

"Its nothing!" Inuyasha answered but Sota was not fooled. He had seen that look before, he'd seen it in Kagome's face when Inuyasha had first left her. 

"Look Inuyasha! I know your worried about Kagome and what she's been doing and if she'd moved one without you! Well I can only answer you this… She really change since you last been together, for the worse, for a small amount of time. But something happened that I promise was good that got her to never stop thinking about you! So can we just go and see her already." Sota said in such confident.

"Alright lets go!" Inuyasha answered. "Come on! Hop on!" Inuyasha said expecting him to hop on his back.

"Look Inuyasha! No offense but If anybody saw me riding a mans back they would call me loony, so I'd prefer if we walk, its only a couple of block from here." Sota said as manly as he can.

"Okay what ever suits you!" 

With that both Inuyasha and Sota both went downstairs and started to go to walk to Kagome's flat. After a couple of minutes walking Inuyasha and Sota ended up in front of a large building. Sota entered and Inuyasha followed. When in the building they climb some stairs and ended up on the second floor and Sota stop in front of the second door on the left of the hallway. Sota rang a door bell without think and all of the sudden Inuyasha and Sota heard a baby cry. 

"Oh Sota your such an idiot. Its late at night the quads would be sleeping. Oh something you just don't use your head." Sota curse himself while Inuyasha gives him a look of confusion. 

After a while they heard the baby cry a little louder that the sound seem like it was coming right out of the door. And a woman's voice whispered shout.

"Who's there?"

"Kagome its me Sota! And you would never guess who I brought!" Sota said loud enough for her to hear on the other side. 

Kagome opens the door with a sleeping Kyra on her arms. Without noticing Inuyasha gasping she went on and started to shout at her brother.

"Sota what is the meaning of this? You could have woken all…" Kagome turns and noticing the man wearing bright red standing right behind her. "Inuyasha!!"

A/N: Hey guys sorry I took so long on updating I had so much to do. And I kind of lost some of the passion on writing when I got hella bad reviews on one of my fanfic. Anyway ! I hope that this time around I could update much sooner. Anyways guys thanks for waiting patiently and thanks for all the reviews, those really brighten my days sometimes. Yeah! Hope you guys like this one! More reviews! Thanks!!


	16. He knows his Daddy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! How many times would I need to repeat that! 

All kind of thoughts went through Inuyasha's head. "So she did move on without me! I wonder who the father of the baby is! I knew I shouldn't have come; now I'm trap. I should make a quick exit." Inuyasha looked around to see if there was a way to escape. But when he started to move Sota to push Inuyasha toward the direction of the door.

"Sorry Sis! I just thought that you would like to see who I found wondering around my window in the middle of the night." Sota informed Kagome. Sota kept on pushing Inuyasha forward until they reach Kagome's couch. Kagome still with a shock face look at the two as Sota pushes Inuyasha down to sit. When Inuyasha sat down Sota bent down to whisper something to Inuyasha. 

"Talk to her! Don't leave yet until you know the whole story!" Sota said then raising. "Well I loved to stay but I have school tomorrow and you two need some catching up." He walks toward the door and pass Kagome. Kagome finally snapped out of her gaze and look to Sota at the door. Sota whisper to Kagome too.

"He doesn't know yet! I haven't said a thing, I thought it would be more convenient if you told him." Sota said and sets to go home. "See you sis! You two Inuyasha!" 

"Thank You Sota! And goodbye!" Kagome said as Sota waves and left.

Inuyasha on the couch and Kagome frozen in her spot, there was silent. Until Kagome finally decide to break it. 

"Let me put her down and I'll be right back!" Kagome said but suddenly realize that might be a bad idea. "Or do you want to come with me and see her brothers and sister?" Kagome ask him.

"Sure!" Inuyasha said while thinking, 'She has more than one?' 

Inuyasha stands up and walks toward Kagome. Inuyasha stops in front of her, and for a moment they look at each others eyes both now believing that the other one was in front of them now. Inuyasha broke the moment to talk.

"I've missed you!" Inuyasha said that surprise Kagome and himself. Kagome for it was the last thing she thought he would say and Inuyasha for it was out of nowhere. All Kagome could do was answer it.

"I've missed you too Inuyasha!" Kagome said. Inuyasha looks down on the floor and said to himself 'She might be with someone else don't do this, it will only put you in pain in the end.'

"I think we should put her down first!" Inuyasha suggested. 

"Yeah!" Kagome answered. Kagome and Inuyasha started to walk towards the babies room. As they come closer Inuyasha see that there are two set of cradles. When their finally in the room he saw that there was 4 babies. Kagome puts Kyra down, Inuyasha looks at all of them. 

"Are they all yours?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes!" Kagome answered giving Inuyasha a very shock face.

"Oh! So what are there name?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh well the girl I just put down is Kyra, and right beside her is her sister name Kiona. And over here are the boys! The one on the left is Shibel and Sebell is on the right." Kagome answered while pointing at the babies. 

Inuyasha was silent and look at each of the kids. There was something familiar about them but he can't quite put his finger on it. All of the sudden Shibel started to move around indicating that he was waking up. These are the lucky nights that they don't wake up together, usually they all would wake up all together and cry all through out the night.

"Shibel's waking up!" Inuyasha informed Kagome for she was staring at her daughter. Kagome looks at Shibel and took him up. Shibel started to cry so Kagome walk to the living room so that his brother and sisters don't wake up. Inuyasha stayed in the room a little bit longer and came out.

"What wrong with him?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome rock him.

"He probably just hungry! Here can you hold him while I get his bottle?" Kagome ask as she put him on his arm. Inuyasha took him and Kagome runs to the kitchen. He then started to do the same motion as Kagome did while she had him to try and calm him down. To his surprise Shibel quitted down and went back to sleep. Kagome was coming back to the Kitchen with the bottle. She stops as she sees him holding him. Kagome didn't quite know how to tell Inuyasha about them and was kind of worried that he would turn them down. But whatever she was thinking about shuddered to piece the instant she saw him hugging the child he didn't know he had so tenderly.

"Isn't he sweet? I think Shibel would probably the sweetest out of all them." Kagome said making Inuyasha jump a little. 

"They are gorgeous children!" Inuyasha complimented. "And they all look so smart!" 

"Yeah they are! But I think Shibel here is the smartest!" Kagome explained.

"Why would you say that?" Inuyasha asked confuse.

"Cause he knows who his daddy is!" 

A/N: Sorry another cliff hanger. This ones a short chapter cause, well because its 3:30am and I just can't quite put things together and I plan to make the next chapter a little longer. Hope you guys like this chapter. Please Review; reviews are the thing that keeps me awake at 3:00am at night or morning to write. 


	17. Wish come true!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything! 

"Excuse me!" Inuyasha said as he slowly give Shibel back to Kagome.

"Inuyasha! I think you should wait in the living room while I put him back to bed. And I promise to explain everything." Kagome explain and Inuyasha nodded and walk to the living room while Kagome shut the door of the bedroom.

Inside Kagome kept exploring the way she would tell Inuyasha about the babies. Thoughts then started to come back to her and worry. She put Shibel back in his crib with his brother. She then looked around at each one of her babies.

"Wish me luck kids! I'm going in!" Kagome said as she walked out of the room.

On the sofa where Inuyasha had sat down her too was thinking. Thinking of the possibilities of what Kagome could have meant when she said 'He knows who his daddy is' but always came up with the same answer. He notice that the door was opening and saw Kagome walked out. Kagome walked towards the couch and sat down when she got there.

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and stared at his eyes. "I had wish for this day to happen for a long time now Inuyasha. I have had sleepless night thinking you would never come back to me. For a long time I felt lost and weak. But to things had kept me going. One is the hope that you love me enough to come back to me. And the other is those four kids in that room." Kagome explained then look at the room that held hers and Inuyasha kids. "When night are lonely and I have nothing to make me happy I look at them and they remind me of how much I love them and there father. Inuyasha I love you so much and I never gave up hope that you would come back to and I was right. I don't know if having a family is what you want but I sure know that what I want. Raising this wonderful kids has given me so much happiness and love but now I'm really just ready to share the happiness and joy they have given me with there father. Inuyasha Kyra, Kiona, Shibel and Sebell are your children." Kagome said as she look for emotion in Inuyasha's eyes. 

"Inuyasha! Say something anything!" Kagome begged starting to cry when Inuyasha didn't answer back.

Inuyasha look to Kagome and the door.

"What can I say Kagome?" Inuyasha said sounding a bit mad which got Kagome to cry even more. "What can I say? I am such a jerk. I am so sorry. Those words would never make up for the things I have put you through." Inuyasha grabs Kagome and hugged her tight. "I love you so much! I wasn't there for anything. I should have been there when they were born. I should have been there for you during the pregnancy. I should have been there for the kids. No I was to selfish!" Inuyasha said as he to started to cry when her realized how much Kagome had put up with. 

"Oh Inuyasha! I forgave you a long time ago! I can't stay mad at you. I love you to much. And you were only look out for me. And your wrong I was happy to be with my children never once did I regret having our children. I was happy the whole time I had them. And I'm thankful that you were the one that gave them to me." Kagome said in Inuyasha arm.

Inuyasha then took Kagome's face and looked in her eyes. Slowly he came down and planted and kiss on her lips. The kiss soon turned passionate. 

"Kagome! I missed you so much!" Inuyasha said between kisses.

"I've missed you too Inuyasha." Kagome answered.

Suddenly there was cries coming out of the baby room and the two stop and got up to run to the room.

When they got there they saw that all four babies were awake and needed attention.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he looked back.

"You ready for parenthood?" Kagome asked as she and Inuyasha came in the room. 

"Lets find out!" Kagome and Inuyasha picked up two babies in there arms. Inuyasha had Shibel and Kyra in his arms while Kagome had Kiona and Sebell. Inuyasha looked at his little boy and girl and thought 'Oh I have so much to learn from you all. And I can't wait till I can teach you things too.' Inuyasha already thinking like a father. 'Now to convince your mother to move in the feudal era.' Soon all the babies were back to sleep and Kagome and Inuyasha went back to the couch.

"Inuyasha Please tell me your going to spend the night!" Kagome said hoping.

"How can I leave? One thing though, Promise we can go back to the feudal era tomorrow. Shippo, Miroku and Sango can't wait to see you." Inuyasha said as he and Kagome stood up from the couch and walked over to Kagome's bedroom.

They both lay down and Kagome rest her head on Inuyasha's chest. 

"Oh I've missed them so! How is everyone?" Kagome asked.

"There all fine! Shippo is still the same runt. While Sango and Miroku has beautiful children and are expecting another." Inuyasha answered. "Can't wait to brag to Miroku I have the most beautiful pups in the world." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"I would prefer to call them babies. Why don't we take them with us tomorrow so they all can meet them."

"Yeah! But I think now we just need some sleep." Inuyasha suggested. 

"Yeah! I love you Inuyasha!" Kagome said and came up to Inuyasha and kissed him.

"I love you too Kagome!" Inuyasha answered. "And thank you for such wonderful children."

They fell asleep in each others arm with happiness in both there hearts. 

A/N: not my best chapter. And I lied it was going to be long but I decide to rewrite the next chapter so it going to take just a little longer till I update again. Next chapter we visit the feudal era. Read and review. Thanks guys for sticking with me. 


	18. The morning after!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha! But Wishing will get me nowhere so now I must cry in the realization that I will never own a thing and everything I loved will belong to someone else. Sorry my poetic side got to me and I couldn't resist but anyway I still don't own anything and Inuyasha and the other character in this fic does not belong to me. Yeah! Life sucks that way!

Inuyasha woke up the next morning with realization that he was not in his own time and that he was sleeping on something soft. Confusing was the first to hit him but then the feeling of being at the right place took over. He looked around and saw that a petite body was curled up next to him. Then a sudden rush of memory came to him in a flash. He now remembered everything that went on last night. He remembered about coming to Kagome's time to convince her to come back with him to the feudal era, then being taken to Kagome's apartment by Sota and last remembering the events that happen with Kagome and the kids. Then a feeling of happiness come to him. He had Kagome again in his arm and now he had kids and a family. He was feeling happiness a feeling that he haven't had for 2 years for he thought that Kagome had never forgiven him and that Kagome had forgotten about him. He looked down at Kagome's sleeping figure and smiled, he had been foolish to think that the love they had for each other would be broken and that he could live without this girl. Now he was just happy that he had her back and so much more.

For the next couple of minutes he just stared at her sleeping remembering the nights he wished he had Kagome with him and now she finally is. And for a couple of minutes he was just glad to be here with her. But soon Kagome eyes started to open. Inuyasha made sure that she saw him as she woke up for he knew that she would have miss him as he had miss her and that she would be happy to see him in this early morning. Inuyasha had made a round on the bed to make sure that her face was facing his. When she finally open her eyes she started at him blankly at first. Then spoke up.

"I thought it was all a dream! Oh Inuyasha you don't know how happy I am to see your face in the morning. I haven't been happy like this in the morning in such a long time." Kagome explained. "I'm so happy to know that now even when I wake up I could still be around you and not just in my dream. I could finally get up from bed knowing you'll be there with me during the bed and not just stay in this bed and keep dreaming and hoping that your be my side."

"Oh you would never have to worry about me leaving your side for from now on I will be with you forever. I would never leave you again Kagome. You hear me I would never be so selfish that I would live your side. I love you and I will be with you forever and in eternity." Inuyasha told her then leaning in and kissing her. They were soon caught up in a passionate kiss but it was broken by a sound of crying babies.

"I guess its time for my first day as a father!" Inuyasha said as he lean his head forehead forward to touch Kagome's.

"I guess so!" Kagome said as she gave Inuyasha a quick kiss before sending him on his way to get the babies.

"Oh by the way that's Shibel and Kiona crying and that they're feed me cry." Kagome instructed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stop died in his tracks (no pun intended) to look at Kagome had did she figure that out. He'll have to ask her that later.

Inuyasha went inside the room and sure enough it was Shibel and Kiona crying. So taking what Kagome said in consideration he picked up the warm milks that Kagome had place on the table last night and gave it to the babies. As soon as he gave the two babies there milk they stop crying and started drinking. But soon Sebell started crying as well. Inuyasha was about to panic but didn't have time for Kagome immediately shouted to him.

"That's Sebell crying and that's his pick me up cry, Just pick him up and cuddle him for a minute and he should stop." Kagome shouted.

So Inuyasha followed, he picked up Sebell and stared cuddling and sure enough he stopped crying. Kagome soon came in the room and saw Inuyasha with Sebell in broad daylight and the happiness he had last night couldn't compare to the what she felt now.

"You look so right to be a father Inuyasha. I don't think it even matter that you've only known them for 12 hours they already know you are their father." Kagome said in a whisper to Inuyasha ears when she came close. Inuyasha put down Sebell and took the forgotten milks from Shibel and Kiona and he and Kagome left the room when they were positive they were back to sleep.

"Me! Look at you! You are the perfect mother! Knowing which of your child is crying which cry is it is amazing. I don't think many mother could master that and even better master it with four." Inuyasha said in amazement. Kagome blush and hit Inuyasha playfully.

"Stop your making me blush! It really just because they all cry at the same times sometime over time you starts to tell it apart. Now let get breakfast going for the next time they wake we have to get them ready. I did promise that we were going to the feudal era today." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha walk to her kitchen and prepared breakfast.

During breakfast Inuyasha told Kagome and updated her on all the happenings in the feudal era. Told her all about Miroku and Sango's family and about Shippo and the rest. Soon she was all caught up and soon enough they heard crying. Kagome and Inuyasha prepared the babies for the visit at the feudal era.

"Before we go I need to stop by my house okay!" Kagome said and soon her and Inuyasha were walking to Kagome childhood house. With Inuyasha in disgust of course for they didn't was prying eyes.

Kagome was spotted buy her mother in the window and Mrs. Higarashi ran to her daughter.

"Is it true was Sota said? Is Inuyasha back?" She asked exited. But her question was answered when she saw Inuyasha behind Kagome holding Shibel and Kiona.

"Hey Mrs. Higarashi! I kept my promise it just took a little longer." Inuyasha said as Mrs. Higarashi came up to him and hugged him.

"I never doubted you! I knew you were right for my daughter." She said as she pulled away from the hugged she was giving him. She then took Kiona from Inuyasha's arm and smiled back at him.

"Thank you so much for such lovely grandchildren." Mrs. Higarashi said as she looked at Kiona and Inuyasha.

"And thank you so much for taking care of them while I couldn't. I don't know how to ever pay you back." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Take care of them from now own and I would be the happiest in the world." She answered.

"Look mom! I hate to break this little reunion but I promise that we would visit the feudal era and let them meet Miroku and Sango we just came to let you see them." Kagome said to her mom and Inuyasha with a smile on her face and hating that she was breaking such a nappy reunion. In all else she was happy that her mom and Inuyasha like and even loves each other for they would be a big part of her and the children life.

"Okay! But you all be careful okay!" Mrs. Higarashi said as she waved to Inuyasha and Kagome. But soon she remembered something. She run to her room and picked up a bow and arrows and run to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hey kids wait up!" They pause and looked back. "Kagome I bought this a long time ago for I knew that Inuyasha would be back and you'd be needing this when you get back to the feudal era so that you have protection." Mrs. Higarashi handed her the bow and arrows and she hugged her mother.

"You never did have any doubt he would come back did you!" Kagome whispered. Mrs. Higarashi looked up at Inuyasha and said.

"Never doubted him for a day!" She said in confidant. "Well you best be off now! You guys be careful okay!"

Kagome and Inuyasha then went inside the shed that kept the well and climbed in and lowered them self to the well and when they felt that they change time they climbed back up. When they climbed they saw a sleeping Shippo waiting for them.

Kagome looked at Shippo he hadn't change one bit. With Sebell and Kyra in her arm she went up to Shippo and shook him awake. Shippo slowly woke up and when he open his eyes he shouted.

"Kagome your finally back!"

A/N: hey guys how's it going? I know I kind of neglected this story in a while and believe me when I say I'm sorry! It just I got caught up with my Harry Potter Fanfic and I'm having trouble with my laptop and I had to type this on my PC at 1:30 in the morning having no sleep what so ever because this is my siblings computer and I cant use it in the day for there using it and I had major authors black on my HP fic and then finally remembered about this story. So here a chapter! I will write longer I promise and try and update sooner (if I don't get caught up in Hp fics). The story is only about 5-7 chapter more and it will be done so guys thanks for putting up with me. Please review and if you like HP read my other fics.

Another A/N: Sorry that this doesn't have the best grammar and punctuation and stuff you get kind of lost at 1:45 in the morning! I'll edit it later when I have time and repost it! Thanks again! Please review


End file.
